Healing Through Pain
by kiwi93089
Summary: What would happen if Gohan was forced to heal his injuried arm after the cell games normally? Gohan is then informed after his loss of his father that his mother is having twins, then is told he is going to have to go to middle school. Poor Gohan T.T plz
1. Chapter 1: Pain, the enemy

Healing Through Pain

A-N: hey, I just wanted to tell you a little about my story before it begins. I am not the best writer\speller, so please don't get mad that there are mistakes. No matter how many times I edit my work I always find mistakes again. Also now that I started this I have THREE major stories going and it is challenging to keep track of them all. Well that's it, plz read and review for my, and Bob and Rissa the rubber duckies sake! They sorta don't think I'm sane, which I am at least I hope, I'll go ask Aero one of my best friends and I'll get back to you at the end.

**AN2: THIS CHAPTER IS NOW EDITED**

Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. sigh But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/actions/

ENJOY!

Gohan hit the ground, falling out of super saiyan 2. He clutched his arm tightly to his side. It was over, he had beaten Cell. His father, Goku, had sacrificed himself to save the earth and all its inhabitants. 'It's all entirely fault, if I hadn't of gotten so cocky Dad wouldn't have had to give up his own life.' Gohan thought sadly as Krillin landed beside him.

"Gohan you going to be ok?' Krillin asked the young saiyan.

"You know your dad is proud of you, you saved the Earth."

Gohan nodded not letting his tears show. He answered in a hallow voice.

"He maybe proud, but I am not; it's my fault he's gone." Gohan mumbled.

His mind was spinning, guilt, anger, sadness and pain circled around in his head. It was all too much he couldn't take in no more. Maybe it was the lack of blood or maybe the lack of ki. Maybe it was both but it affected him in the same way. Gohan wobbled, fell over and passed out.

/Beep...Beep...Beep/

The steady hum of machines was the sound that awoke Gohan, he was only half wake and in some pain. All he could see was clean whiteness and crispness. He looked around finally seeing his mother beside him.

"Mom?" He said in a low whisper, he really didn't want to talk to anyone, not yet at least. He was also very stiff and sore, his shoulder was the worst of it all. Chi-Chi looked at her son with great relief.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so glad you awake. You've been out two day's straight."

"Where am I?" Gohan said still sort of confused

"I brought you here to the hospital; after Krillin told me what happened." Gohan looked away from his mother in shame.

"Why can't I just have a Senzu bean?"

"I want you to heal normally this time, maybe it will keep you from fighting. It saddens me greatly, losing Goku, I miss him tremendously already. Now that he's gone I can't stand the chance of losing you too." Chi-chi said looking very much heartbroken and worried.

"How long before I can leave; this place really bugs me?" Gohan said as he winced as a doctor came over and began to clean his arm then started wrapping it in something from the shoulder down to his wrist.

'It was so itchy, why must it be so itchy?' Gohan thought with a grimace.

"As soon as the doctor is finished we can leave." Gohan sat very still thinking of his father as he was being bandaged. He already was missed greatly by friends and family alike. The Son family had always been so close and loving. Chi-chi watched as a tear slid down her son's face. This had to be hard on Gohan, but she knew she would be there for him every step of the way though. She silenced her thoughts as the doctor began to speak.

"Now listen Gohan there is a very good chance your arm will heal almost normal again but only if you follow some rules. First until the muscles in your shoulder and arm heal you should keep your arm in a sling. Second you shouldn't get involved in any type of fighting or sparring. You could mess up your arm worse if you don't be careful in everything you do. Lastly your other injuries should heal quickly so you don't need to really worry about them."

"I wasn't." Gohan interjected.

The doctor cleared his throat then finished speaking.

"You should bring him back in a month to get re-checked, Mrs. Son." She nodded in agreement.

Gohan got of the hospital bed, his right arm hanging at his side. The doctor forced it into a sling. It bugged Gohan more then any hospital could; he was a saiyan, not someone to mess with. The sling was a sign of weakness in Gohan's mind and he vowed he would not keep it. Chi-chi and Gohan walked out of the hospital, and Gohan went to call for the Nimbus, but his mother stopped him.

"You ride the Nimbus, but I can't, it brings back to many memories for me, I'm heading to Bulma's in a taxi."

"I'll be over then, I have to do something first." Gohan said while not looking his mother in the eyes. Chi-chi nodded knowing her son would need some time to himself. Gohan summoned the Nimbus and hopped on, he flew out of sight quickly. Chi-chi then stopped a taxi and headed towards Capsule Corp.

Gohan landed in a small clearing in a forest close to his home. For the first time he saw that his gi had been mended. He quickly took off the sling and threw it at the ground, debating whether or not to blast it to the next dimension. He sighed and decided not to. Gohan sat on the ground, so many thoughts swarmed in his head, like angry buzzing bees.

'Dad...how could of I been so selfish? I'm the reason your dead, it should be me not you up their. Who's going to protect the Earth? Mom misses you, we all do. If only I had listened to you. No I didn't and once again you saved me. You've always done it, from uncle Raditz, Frieza and whenever else I screwed up. I know that you were there with me when _we_ beat cell. I couldn't have done it alone.' Gohan realized as he sat on the ground that there wasn't much to do now in his spare time, before he was either sparring or training, or in some cases studying under his mothers orders. He didn't know what to do now. He stood, just a few minutes of fake sparring couldn't hurt him too much could it? Gohan punched at the air with his left arm for a few moments, and then began to kick at it. It made him feel better, more then any medicine could of. Gohan slowly went through his whole warm up except the stuff for his right arm. He then began to fight with the air again, being careful no to hit his arm. He did his fake matches until it began to get dark. Gohan slipped the sling on as he searched for his mother's ki. He located it still at Capsule Corp. Gohan decided to try to fly instead of using the Nimbus. He levitated off the ground; it didn't seem any different or harder as usual. He let the Nimbus fly under him just incase. Gohan then took off to Bulma's house to see his mom.

Gohan entered the house slowly and quietly so not to disturb anyone. He could hear his mother and Bulma talking. He stood near the door listening.

"...I don't know Bulma what to do, everything he used to do he can't any more. He has lost his father Bulma. He isn't going to be different my smiling, happy, little boy anymore."

"Chi-chi he seems to be lost himself..." Gohan heard no more because he was tapped on the shoulder. More like punched on his bad shoulder. He turned to face a person he really didn't want to see just yet.

"So you've finally woken up brat. You ready to fight me, or are you too weak now to fight? Kakarot's sacrifice was worthless if you can't even fight anymore..." Vegeta didn't get to finish as Gohan began to power up. Gohan's pent up anger was unleashed and he took it out on Vegeta.

"**How would you know what my dad wanted**? _You just wanna fight_... I will _always_ be stronger then you, so give it up _old man_!" He flared at the older saiyan. Suddenly a second later Gohan realized he had disturbed the whole block. In a hurry he threw the sling off his arm and blasted off into the night. Not even listening to his mother's pleas to come back

Well what do you think? Plz be nice and review. Areo says no matter what I (kiwi) I am not sane and am completely crazy, but me say that I am sane! Bob and Rissa don't agree though wonder why... Peace out hope you liked! Kiwi Bob and Rissa

AN2: THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED ON 7-24-05


	2. Chapter 2: Run away

Chapter 2: The Run away

A-n: Hey I see your back for another chapter... good so you don't believe what Aero said. LOL I am glad you liked the first chapter, some really nice people showed how much the liked it by reviewing. hint hint this chapter is dedicated to all of you who did review. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Also thanks if u at least read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. sigh But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/actions/

ENJOY!

**A-N 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

Gohan landed in the clearing he had been in earlier. He was beyond mad. He lowered his ki making it so no one could find him. Gohan began to meditate hoping to clear his mind of all the angry and other thoughts. He accomplished complete calmness and peace when his evil saiyan stomach interrupted. Gohan stood and walked around, finally finding a stream full of fish after an hour. Gohan stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the water. It was cool and refreshing, a gentle current swept by him. He slowly waited in complete stillness for the perfect moment to grab a passing fish. Gohan only had to wait a few more moments until a huge fish went by him; his arm flashed out quickly and grabbed the fish's tail in a blink of an eye. He shot the big fish with a small ki blast, just enough to cook it fully. He repeated this action over and over again until he felt he had enough fish to fill him for the night. Gohan then sat with his fish dinner by a fire. Slowly he made his way over to a cluster of leaves and trees. He piled the leaves together to make a comfy bed for the night and tied to tree branches over head together to prevent rain from falling on him for tonight.

Gohan's Point of View

The early morning sun assaulted my closed eyes, trying its damnedest to wake me. I gave up on going back to sleep, and stood up stretching. My feet took me to the stream I had eaten at last night for breakfast. I used the same technique I had preformed last night to catch my food this morning. I managed to catch a few before my weaker arm started to bug me. It was still useless at me side but it hurt like I was using it. I didn't want to dwell on the pain so I began to cook my food. As I ate my thoughts turned to my mother.

'Mom's probably worried. hate doing this to her, but for now I have to stay out and train. Until I sort everything out I can't, no I _won't_ go home.' After my savory breakfast of fried fish I began to train. Kicking and punching at the air mostly for a warm up, basic stuff for me. My anger from the night before still hadn't left me, I continued on for almost the rest of day, that being the thing that pushed me. Like a swift kick in the rear to remind me of my goals. I skipped lunch and just had a huge dinner.

'I will be the strongest, stronger then Vegeta could even dream of! …Even stronger then my dad was.' This and thoughts of my parents were the last I remember before I fell under sleep's spell for the night.

Four and half months later, Author's POV

Gohan had been living in the forest for four and a half months now. It was nearing the end of summer, was his guess. Gohan had built himself a small lean-to, to sleep in and store stuff. It was mad of long pieces of bark, some leaves for the holes, and vines, I guess if you could call the odd rope stuff vines, to hold it together. He lived off of fish, small animals, and stream water. Gohan trained everyday in hopes of being able to fight without his right arm. He had decided he was ready to go home; he had accomplished what he wanted and missed his mother greatly. He had felt her ki rise greatly a few days ago, but knew she was safe with Bulma. He had already done his morning warm up he was accustomed too. Gohan called upon the Nimbus, he was going to stop home, then head to Vegeta's, and after that he didn't know what. He hoped his mother didn't get to upset about his training. All the while the Nimbus had gotten him home, and he too busy with his thoughts didn't realize it. He jumped off the Nimbus doing a small flip before landing.

Gohan opened the door of his parents' house slowly, so not to startle his mother and the two other ki's. Gohan could hear small wails coming from his room. Once inside the door he took a deep breath, letting memories flood over him. Like when he was 6 and had drawn his mom a picture that still today hung on their refrigerator. He walked into his room and saw his mom carrying two small babies around, trying to hush their cries. He walked up and tapped his mother on shoulder and held out his good arm in a gesture to hold one of the babies. Chi-chi turned around to see Gohan and almost dropped her load and fainted. The keyword is almost; her face went from anger to sorrow to surprise then to understanding.

"G...Gohan" Gohan nodded and took the baby boy from his mother, holding him with one arm.

"Gohan this is your brother Goten, in your arm and this is your sister Golynn. We've been back from the hospital about a month." Gohan didn't want to crush his mom by telling her he had to leave for a little to attend to some other business, but he knew he had too. He truly did just want to stay and fall asleep on his warm, inviting bed. But this was something he had to do or else he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully.

"Mom, I have to leave soon but I'll be back later tonight." Chi-chi looked doubtful for a moment but nodded, happy at least he was coming back this time. She had missed her first son greatly, but had to worry more so for her other son and first daughter. Gohan handed the sleeping Goten back to his mother, who had Golynn and took off out side to Vegeta's home.

Gohan flew to Capsule corp. landing at the gate. He jumped it, much to the dislike of the guards. Who chased him until he held up a ball of ki, making it look it like he was going to throw it at them as he bounced it in his palm. They stood back wheezing, they had after all tried to catch a saiyan teenager. Once inside he walked straight into the gravity room ignoring Bulma's cheerful greeting. Once again Vegeta was training. Vegeta stopped and looked down at Gohan from his high spot in the room. Surprise passed over his face for a moment then his usual smirk reappeared.

"So the brat of Kakarot is back..." Gohan didn't let Vegeta finish. Instead he flew up to where he was and nailed him in the gut with a solid punch. It knocked the wind out of him for a few seconds, but when Vegeta stood tall again he saw Gohan in a fighting stance and followed his suit. Gohan looked as serious as ever when he said one word to begin the fight.

"Ding," The match began, and both fighters were ready. Vegeta shot at Gohan and went to kick him, but Gohan was already gone. Vegeta was tapped on the shoulder, behind him was Gohan. Gohan punched him in the face and moved again. Vegeta looked like an enraged bull; in his frustration he went Super saiyan. He saw Gohan was hovering; just above him, just waiting for Vegeta to attack. Vegeta flew up to Gohan and kicked him in his good arm. Gohan flinched for a second but his face then returned to its regular frown he wore when he fought.

"I want to spar Vegeta, not play games, hit me or at least TRY to." Gohan said in annoyance, causing Vegeta to yell and launch a kicking combo. Gohan blocked all but two hits which both hit him in his useless arm. He twitched and cringed in pain with each hit to his arm.

"You're pushing it Vegeta." Vegeta smirked and continued on the attack. Blow after blow, kick after kick, the two fought tooth and nail. Gohan was getting annoyed by Vegeta's cheap tricks and decided to kick it up a notch or two. He powered up to super saiyan and attacked.

"It's over Vegeta...KAMAHAMA...," Gohan shouted as he powered up a one handed finishing move. It wasn't powerful enough to kill anyone but strong enough to knock Vegeta out. Vegeta got ready to block the attack, his arrogance covering the power behind the attack.

"...Ha!" The ball of ki shot at Vegeta, it was too big to block and Vegeta was sent to the ground and beaten. Gohan landed near Vegeta's hole and smirked,

"Have fun Vegeta, I sure did." Gohan left the Gravity room but not before he told Vegeta he would visit often.

Gohan was sitting outside his out getting ready to leave again now that he had dinner. He was about to fly when a voice was heard.

"Kid where do you think you are going?" It was Piccolo; he landed right beside Gohan.

"Flying around why does it matter where I'm going?"

"Kid we've all been taking shifts guarding your mom, even Vegeta took a few shifts." Gohan looked at him in shock,

"Vegeta took a shift? But why would anyone have to guard my mum?" With a sigh Piccolo motioned for Gohan to take off with him. Once they were a safe distance from the city and flying at a steady pace did Piccolo speak again.

"We're watching out for another 2 new strong ki's. We've been able to pin one on a teen in Hercule city." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Do they seem dangerous?" Piccolo shook his head and remained silent.

I still need to train, care for a spar some time soon?"

"Nothing better to do kid. But for now I just want to test your mental endurance" Both sat down on the ground falling into meditation. Gohan's thoughts returned to his father, just like any other time.

'Dad I'm a big brother, we both missed the twins' birth. Poor Bulma, Mom probably killed her hearing. My saiyan hearing was ringing the whole time though I was in the woods and had no idea for the real reason of the ringing. I beat Vegeta today in a spar. I can't say it didn't boost my ego a bit. But I still wish you would come home.' Gohan sort of smiled at the thought of Goten and Golynn. Piccolo stood and spoke.

"Kid I must leave, go in and spend some time with your family. Oh and strengthen some of your mental barriers, I was starting to catch some of your thoughts."

"Thanks Piccolo I will." Both nodded and went their different ways towards their homes.

His mother was asleep in a rocking chair with Goten, she looked exhausted when Gohan walked into the house. He picked Goten up and put him in his crib, and took his mother to her own bed, tucking her in before he left for his own room. Gohan returned to his room where Goten and Golynn were sleeping.

"WAHHHHH!" Well where Goten was sleeping now. Gohan picked Golynn up and rocked her gently from side to side. She gurgled and tried to grab a lock of Gohan's long hair that now looked like a true saiyan's hair. He winced as Golynn accomplished her goal and gave his hair lock a saiyan pull. Gohan moved Golynn so that he could try to put her to sleep and let go of his hair. He sat down in the rocking chair his mother had used. It squeaked slightly as Gohan rocked but he spoke to Golynn anyways.

"You'll be a strong fighter, along side Goten." He laid her in her crib and laid on his own bed instantly falling into a light sleep.

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 7-24-05**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, nice title eh?

CHAPTER 3

A-N: I'm so sorry, my computer had a fatal error it kind of blew up. I haven't been able to get anywhere to type until now.

Plz don't be mad and just read and review. I should have my computer back in about a week. Sorry if the type seems weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, so you can't sue me besides if you did you wouldn't get much so it is useless.

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

Chi-chi woke the next morning to see all of her children were sleeping peacefully. It made her smile, something she hadn't done since the Cell games. She walked out into the kitchen to make breakfast to fill three half saiyans, two of which were only infants, but still it took a lot of food. She set to work making little noise but making yummy food. The sweet smell of Chi-chi's cooking woke Gohan, he hadn't real home cooking in four and half months and he couldn't wait to eat. He dressed in another outfit out of his closet, trying his hardest not to disturb Goten and Golynn who were sleeping quietly in their separate cribs. Gohan's smirk suddenly turned to a frown as both infants started to cry. Before he could have a breakdown on deciding which twin to comfort Chi-chi rushed in, super mom to the rescue passed through Gohan's mind as he gained relief. She picked up the baby closest to her, which was Golynn. Gohan let his frown lighten up as he scooped up Goten. Gohan realized that Goten had a tail growing out from above his bottom as did Golynn. His mother put both of them in a playpen near the table, feeding them tiny bits of food for their tiny mouths. Gohan sat at the table eating his food slowly with some manners unlike some other saiyans.

After a filling meal Chi-chi brought up a serious matter.

"Gohan I know you need to train but I want you to finish school. I could put you in middle school with kids your own age." Gohan looked up in interest. Being with kids his age was something he had always wanted before the Cell games.

"I'll go for your sake mom." Chi-chi looked on in delight,

"I guess you could wear what you already have in your closet, as long as it isn't ripped or messed up." Gohan let himself smile as he assisted his mother in cleaning up breakfast. He then traveled outside to begin his morning training. He didn't need to study or anything because he already learned mostly everything he needed to know. Gohan understood that he would get strange looks for his own look, strength and his arm, but he really didn't care. Let them think or say what they want, he was a saiyan he could take it. The one thing he knew would come is the pity from some people. That was one thing that really bugged him, was pity. He didn't need it so Gohan didn't think he should get it. Gohan sighed and went into his training, only stopping four hours later to get ready for lunch. He had managed to get himself dirty while sparring with the air again.

After his bath and lunch Gohan went in to his old room to play with his siblings. He found that would be almost impossible because they were "talking" to each other, so Gohan just watched and listened. Both Goten and Golynn were happy gurgling, cooing and clapping at each other and Gohan. It was all peaceful and quite until Goten got a good grip on Golynn's tail and gave it a big pull. All hell broke loose in the three kid Son's room. The two youngest Sons wailed at the top of their little lungs. Chi-chi and Gohan spent the rest of the night until around nine trying to calm the twins. It was a rough task but finally all the Sons were in bed and asleep.

Gohan woke up the next morning an hour before his alarm went off. Gohan smirked; for once he didn't have to blast his alarm into the next dimension as he was very tempted to do when he was younger. He washed up and got dressed in his mended gi form the Cell games, bloodless and fixed of course. He picked up Goten who was playing not so quietly in his crib.

"Come on you'll wake up Golynn, Goten." Gohan mumbled as he picked Goten up. He sat Goten in the grass letting him play with some toys to entertain himself. Gohan began his push-ups only balancing himself on two fingers. Slowly getting balanced and ready he began his task of five hundred push-ups. Easy, Gohan thought to himself as he did the task. By the time an hour later that his mother called Gohan was all warmed up and finished his morning training. He walked inside to see the whole table full of food. He looked at his mother in shock.

"I thought you needed a big breakfast to start a big day." Chi-chi said with a big smile. Gohan nodded thank-you and began to eat after giving Goten to his mother. The whole meal was gone quickly after Gohan began. He realized he wouldn't get even half that much at lunch in school. His mother though had already figured that out and had gotten a solution from Bulma. It was simple, a capsule with a sandwich that contained enough food to feed an army.

"It would have been okay mom; I trained my self not to eat a lot if I had too." Gohan said that then looked at the time and figured he had to go.

"Bye Mom, bye Goten and bye Golynn." Gohan shouted over his shoulder as he took off into the sky. As he flew he thought of all the new things he would be doing. He wasn't nervous or scared; he was a saiyan after all and could kick all their asses. When Gohan was real close to the school he felt a ki, it was stronger then his mother's, in fact almost strong enough to be considered a saiyan, a least a very weak one. Gohan was intrigued and wanted to meet the guy it belonged to. He landed on the school grounds ignoring the stares he received, and head straight into the middle school, Orange Star Middle School to be exact.

Gohan looked around looking for a sign to point his why to the office. He finally got one, but not the kind he was used to.

"You stop, who are you, and why are you wondering in the halls?" It was the high ki he had felt earlier. Gohan turned around ready to speak to the guy but when he did there were no guys in sight. Only a girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of green biking shorts and a white tee-shirt. Her hair was tied back in a set of low pigtails; on her shirt was a little card it said: Videl Satan Age 13 Grade 7 Hr. 277.

"Names Gohan and I'm new here and why are YOU in the hall?" She glared at Gohan and spoke again.

"I'm making sure the school doesn't get attacked. So move it or get lost... Gohan." She said testing his name.

"Well I'm already lost so what are my choices now?" He said taking a step closer to Videl daringly.

"Then come on Son, I'll take you to the office so you'll leave my halls."

"Fine, just lets go. Question though do you spar or anything like that?" The two were walking down the hall slowly standing almost shoulder to shoulder, Gohan being only a little bit taller then Videl.

"Yeah, why Gohan do your want me to train you or something?" She asked sarcastically, as she did to anyone who dared to ask her such a thing.

"No Videl it should be me training you, I asked because you look strong just not as strong as me though." He added at the end for a bit of pride.

"How would you know if your stronger! My father is the world champ and he saved the world from Cell. My mother trained me so there's _no way_ your training is better then mine." Gohan's eyes flashed saiyan pride trying to get out but his actions and words sounded unimpressed by what Videl had said.

"I know because I can sense your ki, besides my father had won the world tournament twice, and saved the Earth many times, too many for me to count." Gohan looked towards the floor as he spoke of his father. Videl noticed the change of attitude has they spoke of fathers. Videl voice softened a little then she spoke gently.

"Gohan what happened to your father?" She hoped Gohan would go back to his other attitude of being tough.

"He died in April, he died in a ..." Gohan trailed off his sentence.

"Did he leave a big family behind?" Videl's attitude was nearly gone and she was speaking calmly.

"Not technically, it was just my mother, my little brother Goten, his twin sister Golynn and I. But our family friends are so close their like an extended family and we all miss him greatly." Gohan said in a monotone voice. Videl changed the subject as they entered the busy office.

"Gohan what grade are you in, so I can go in and get your stuff like your identification. Gohan stepped up the front desk, as Videl had told him to and spoke.

"I'm Gohan Son may I have my schedule and other information?" the secretary looked at Gohan over her old style glasses.

"Son, Gohan you said? You can take the locker next to Videl's; I don't think she'll scare you away." He gave her a raised eyebrow look and answered.

"Thank you ma'am" Gohan walked out into the hall with his pin on. The hallway was now crowed with people on their way to class. He looked around then felt Videl's ki on the next floor. He went up the nearest stair well beginning his first day at his new school.

An sorry if this seems rushed i had to get this out tonight the next chapter is gonna be super longs so plz don't be mad at how short this one is peace out review! Love kiwi bob and rissa!

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED ON 7-24-05**


	4. Chapter 4:going to school! oh joy! not!

Chapter 4

ADVANCE \d4A-n still sorry for the long wait someone pointed this out to me as a huge mistake I had made. Gohan's arm is not completely useless it is like there but permeant nerve damage has happened and that would take even a saiyan a long time to heal. The only reason no one else as tried to help Gohan heal is secret but there is a good reason. Well on with the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Catherine who pointed out my huge boo-boo. Thanks a lot!

**AN**** 2**: **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

ADVANCE \d4Disclaimer: I own nothing ...tear...tear...

ADVANCE \d4'Thoughts'

ADVANCE \d4"speaking"

ADVANCE \d4/actions/

ADVANCE \d4ENJOY!

ADVANCE \d4Gohan walked down the hall at a semi quick speed. The hall was filled with bright posters hanging on the wall. The floors were tiled in a blue color. The walls were mostly white where there wasn't a poster. All the doors were different colors for different subjects. He leaned against his locker and was aware that Videl was looking over at him.

"See ya found your way rookie." She said as she pulled more books into her backpack.

"You seem disappointed Videl, I told you all I have to do is trace your ki." Videl now looked at Gohan and spoke again.

"What is this ki stuff you keep talking about?" Gohan smirked his odd smirk and decided to show her. He held up a small ball of ki towards Videl to keep others from seeing.

"This is just a small ki ball, it's going to pop the lock on my locker open." Gohan shoved the little ball of light up into the key opening and the lock popped open, after emitting a small putt sound. Gohan allowed the door to swing open and began to empty his backpack so it had room for his new books he was going to get.

"Gohan I want you to meet my friends." Videl said in a determined voice. Both stood and put their backpacks on their shoulders. Gohan raised an eyebrow but followed Videl anyway. They walked down a few hallways until they met up with two blondes who were talking and laughing.

"Are you two done flirting yet? When you are I want you to meet a friend." Videl said to the set of blondes. They both gave her a glare then the girl broke into a smile.

"Erasera, Sharpener this is Gohan, he's new here." Videl said curtly. Gohan looked at the two people both had blonde hair. The girl was dressed in a light blue jean pair of shorts and a lime green shirt. The boy was dressed in a tight muscle shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. Erasera and Sharpener started at Videl in shock. She wasn't a person to make friends easily, especially since the Cell games. But here she was with a new friend, a guy none the less who Erasera thought was cute.

"Pencil, Pencil Sharpener..." Sharpener offered his hand to Gohan. Gohan took it with his bad arm and shook slowly. Lately Gohan had noticed he could do small tasks with his right arm, it meant that his saiyan healing was kicking in. Sharpener was amazed by Gohan's strong grip especially after seeing all the scars on his arm. Erasera's talkative side took over her and she was unable to control it any longer.

"Any friend of Videl's is a friend of ours. I'm Erasera." She babbled on for a few moments before Videl covered her mouth with her hand.

"Let's go or we'll miss home room." Videl said slowly as she released Erasera's mouth. Eraser grinned and pulled Videl ahead of the boys a bit. She spoke hardly above whisper to Videl.

"Ohhh, Videl you picked up a hottie." Videl gave Erasera a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Gohan, geez you act blonder then me sometimes. You never make friends with guys quickly except Sharpener. So what's different about Gohan?" Erasera gave a quick look over her shoulder to the new boy.

"I don't know Erasera, it just sorta clicked and I knew he was a good person. Does that make any sense?" Erasera giggled then spoke.

"Yeah Videl, it sounds like you a crush on him." When she ended her sentence Erasera faced Videl with a huge smile knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT?" Videl yelled a little bit loud, making Gohan's sensitive hearing ring.

"But... I just met him." Videl said now looking over her shoulder at the saiyan.

"Love works in strange ways Videl so deal with it." Gohan had heard every word up until Videl's reason to be his friend. Finally the four walked into home room and took their seats near the back and smiled at Gohan sympathetically. Gohan himself walked up to the front of the classroom to find out where he should sit.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Gohan Son. Please make him feel welcome." The teacher addressed to the class then turned towards the back of the room.

"Videl he's in all of your classes so please assist him today in finding his way around. Now Gohan if you will tell us a little about yourself." Gohan looked at Mr. Note, then at the class, and then back again.

"Tell'em what, there isn't much to tell." Gohan replied to Mr. Note in an annoyed voice.

"Things like where you live, about your family, your hobbies something special thing about you." Gohan raised his eyebrow in question and the teacher waved him on.

"This is quite pointless sir," Gohan commented before he finally gave in.

"I live in the 439 mountain area. I live with my mom and my little brother and sister, Goten and Golynn, who happen to be twins. My hobby is sparring and fighting, actually fighting is my life." He looked around for a seat as he finished talking and was about to go sit in one when Mr. Note interrupted him.

"Gohan you didn't say anything about your father, what about him?" Videl cringed as the teacher brought up that subject. Gohan frowned, looking up at the ceiling and began to speak in a small voice.

"My...my Dad died four and half months ago, giving his life for something he strongly believed in and loved. Happy now that you brought it up?" Gohan turned and glared at Mr. Note as he said the last part.

"Sorry Gohan I didn't know... uh, ok please take a seat." Gohan glared at the teacher while he walked up to the last row and sat between Videl and Sharpener. Erasera was on the other side of Videl. Videl informed Gohan that the first class was art.

ADVANCE \d4The first period bell rang and home room emptied quickly. Gohan tried to remember all the halls he walked through as Videl took him to art. Inside the room there were eight tables with five to six chairs each. The walls were decorated with past art projects. In the middle of the art room was a big desk like thing. It had three sinks on either side, a built in trash can and lots of storage space. Ms. Jones, the art teacher, walked into the room and yet again everyone but Gohan sat in a seat.

"You must be the new student Go.. Gohun." Gohan cringed as she pronounced his name wrong.

"Gohan, it's Gohan." He said in annoyed voice.

"Fine take a seat near umm... Videl." Gohan almost smiled, but he didn't know why. Videl and Erasera sat on one side while Sharpener and Gohan sat on the other. As everyone else got out their unfinished art work Ms. Jones brought Gohan a big piece of sketching paper. "I'd like you to fill this with some original art. People, places or things that are special to you. Are you sure your able to draw, your student info says you have no use in your right arm?" Half the class looked up not noticing Gohan's injured arm until now.

"Yes, I can draw I'm not crippled." Gohan shot at the teacher like she was a little five year old. Which in Gohan's opinion she was acting like a small child so she deserved to be talked to as such.

ADVANCE \d4One by one the kids went back to work, and Gohan decided his own. In the center he drew Shenron, the dragon of the mystical dragonballs. Gohan thought for a few moments before beginning to sketch in the Z-warriors. He also drew their families, everyone was around the dragonballs. His family was the last to be drawn on the sketch. He drew his mother holding Goten and a hand on his picture self's shoulder. Beside Chi-chi was Goku with his halo above his head and a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan's picture self was holding Golynn. A few moments before class ended Gohan studied his drawing debating whether or not to add or subtract anything. Videl got a glimpse at Gohan's art as she was walking by.

'Oh wow, Gohan's a really good artist.' The bell rung and Gohan handed in his drawing before Ms. Jones made a comment or Videl would leave him behind. Gohan followed Videl down the hall to the gym. He cringed as he walked down the stairs of the thought of wearing a short-sleeved article of clothing. Sharpener clapped him on the good shoulder.

"Now we see if those martial arts pay off Gohan." He just nodded and began to change only taking a few moments. Gohan looked at his arm; there was scars criss-crossing it all over. It didn't look too bad in his opinion of course he had seen many bloody battles before. Gohan followed Sharpener upstairs to sit on the gym floor. He began his own set of stretches, laughing to himself as others tried to copy him. The guy's gym teacher, Mr. Fri, came up and lead stretches. As the girl's gym teacher, Mrs. Kep, took role everyone was silent. When she got to Gohan she looked at him then his arm. She tsked and walked away the whole time muttering. After stretching it was time to start class. The boys went to one end of the old gym while the girls went to the other to head outside to run the mile.

"Remember what we all practiced. Good hand and feet grip. Also if you feel you're going to fall let us know we'll help you down. Alright first up, Saluth." a short boy with brown hair and glasses stepped up the rope. He began to attempt to climb the rope. The boy got to the third knot, but there was still twelve all together.

"Smith then Pencil." Was called out by the teacher 15 minutes later to the rest of the boys. Gohan waited and watched Sharpener get to the 9th knot. That was the highest so far, that meant Sharpener was in the lead.

"Ok that was good everyone, I'm glad you all gave it their all."

"I didn't go yet, Mr. Fri." Gohan said in a clear voice.

"Son, your student info..."

"I know what it says but I can climb the rope." Using his left arm he hoisted himself into the rope. Securing his feet on the first knot and pulled himself up with his left hand, using his right a little. In a matter of minutes Gohan was at the eighth knot ready to move to the next knot. As Gohan was shimming, he slipped and lost some of his balance. He grabbed a hold of the rope with his right arm. After a few moments he continued his climbing. Gohan reached the twelfth knot and balanced himself on the rope with his right arm and both feet and reached out to ring the bell. Most girls looked up while they were running to see who had rung the bell. Videl had been sitting on the bleacher for a long time now and was amazed that Gohan had made it up the rope. Gohan jumped off the rope doing a flip before he landed.

"Told you I could do it, Mr. Fri." Gohan said before going down to change back into his gi. Sharpener again clapped Gohan on the back,

"Let me guess you think you're something special now?"

"No that was just easy so I did it." He replied with a smirk. Gohan came up from the locker room and looked for Videl and Erasera. He found the girls talking in the crowded hallway.

"What? He manged to climb the rope with only one arm. How could he do that when most kids can't even get past the ninth knot? He really doesn't seem injured." Erasera exclaimed as they stood waiting for him probably.

"Who knows Erasera but all I know is I can't wait to get a spar with him." Gohan smirked and walked over to the girls. The small trio waited patiently as a group of small people went by also known as sixth graders. Gohan almost laughed at the childish behavior such as pushing, shoving and other silly things. Sharpener met up with them once again at the stairwell.

ADVANCE \d4The next class was math with Mr. Tinnell. Gohan took a seat in the very front of the class in a seat that was attached to its desk. A girl with short blonde hair and grey eyes sat down behind him. She had to be a tomboy if you went by her looks and clothes; she had a VERY baggy pair of jeans on and a baggy orange skating shirt.

"Kris do you have my drumsticks?" A boy with light blonde hair yelled in form the hall at the girl behind him.

"Nah Andy haven't touched them, you probably left them in the band room." Gohan noticed that Videl and Sharpener sat across and diagonally from him. Mr. Tinnell walked in and said notebooks open and homework folders out. Gohan raised his hand and waited.

"Yes, Gohan."

"I need a homework folder sir." Mr. Tinnell walked over into his closet and pulled out an orange folder out and wrote Gohan's name on it with a sharpie.

"Everyone get into your groups and work on the practice problems." Videl, Kris and Sharpener moved together and motioned for Gohan to join them. The group began to multiply and divided signed numbers and a tiny bit of algebra on the side. Twenty later Mr. Tinnell was talking to three girls.

"Jenny, Lizzy, and Mel will you place some of your answers on the board. If anyone sees mistakes raise your hand." Just as they began an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Will Son, Gohan please report to the office" Gohan paled a little bit then began to walk out of class with Videl behind him. Gohan reached the office to be greeted by a strange sight; Bulma, Chi-chi and Vegeta where each holding a baby standing in the office of his school. Chi-chi had Goten, Bulma had Trunks and strangely and scarily Vegeta had Golynn by the tail, but she wasn't awake and crying.

"Mom? Bulma?" Gohan questioned completely ignoring Vegeta's snort.

"Hon, Bulma wanted to perform an assembly with me and Vegeta is our body guard. We need you and a friend to watch the twins and Trunks." Gohan looked at the twins, Goten who was awake with orange and blue long sleeved gi. Next his gaze shifted to Golynn who was still part way asleep and awake. She wore a gi with an navy blue gi with a orange undershirt which was long sleeved too. Finally his gaze shifted to Trunks who was being held and was fast asleep. He wore a yellow and red long sleeved gi.

"Ok mom I guess. Videl do you want to help me babysit for a while, it'll get us out of a few classes at least?" Gohan asked her and after she gave a nod he gave out some introductions.

"This is my mom, Chi-chi and her best friend, Bulma. The short man is Vegeta, my father's greatest rival. My mom has my little brother Goten, Bulma has her own son Trunks and Vegeta has my little sister Golynn." Videl looked a little confused but was ready for the challenge.

"I guess Gohan but what's with their tails?" All the adults looked guilty but Gohan waved it off.

"I'll explain later. Mom whatt time does the assembly start?"

"Two periods from now I think. So you'll have to go sit in the auditorium until them. Sorry about this Gohan dear. I love you see you later son!" Chi-chi called over shoulder as she, Bulma and Vegeta left the office. Gohan began to walk towards the auditorium with Golynn in his good arm and Videl was holding the other two.

ADVANCE \d4

ADVANCE \d4A-n: well what you think? Plz leave a review love ya all lots peace out kiwi -n- Gabe

**A-N2: this was edited on August 22nd, 2005**


	5. Chapter 5: the assembly

CHAPTER 5

AN: hey I back I know it's been a LONG time but I have been ground and have had this and that. It been really annoying but now I am back on with the story not my babbling

**AN2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

Me: I own DBZ!

Gohan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Gohan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine I own only Golynn

Gohan: Very good

Last time:  
"Will Son, Gohan please report to the office" Gohan paled a little bit then began to walk out of class with Videl behind him. Gohan reached the office to be greeted by a strange sight; Bulma, Chi-chi and Vegeta where each holding a baby standing in the office of his school. Chi-chi had Goten, Bulma had Trunks and strangely and scarily Vegeta had Golynn by the tail, but she wasn't awake and crying.

"Mom? Bulma?" Gohan questioned completely ignoring Vegeta's snort.

"Hon, Bulma wanted to perform an assembly with me and Vegeta is our body guard. We need you and a friend to watch the twins and Trunks." Gohan looked at the twins, Goten who was awake with orange and blue long sleeved gi. Next his gaze shifted to Golynn who was still part way asleep and awake. She wore a gi with an navy blue gi with a orange undershirt which was long sleeved too. Finally his gaze shifted to Trunks who was being held and was fast asleep. He wore a yellow and red long sleeved gi.

"Ok mom I guess. Videl do you want to help me babysit for a while, it'll get us out of a few classes at least?" Gohan asked her and after she gave a nod he gave out some introductions.

"This is my mom, Chi-chi and her best friend, Bulma. The short man is Vegeta, my father's greatest rival. My mom has my little brother Goten, Bulma has her own son Trunks and Vegeta has my little sister Golynn." Videl looked a little confused but was ready for the challenge.

"I guess Gohan but what's with their tails?" All the adults looked guilty but Gohan waved it off.

"I'll explain later. Mom whatt time does the assembly start?"

"Two periods from now I think. So you'll have to go sit in the auditorium until them. Sorry about this Gohan dear. I love you see you later son!" Chi-chi called over shoulder as she, Bulma and Vegeta left the office. Gohan began to walk towards the auditorium with Golynn in his good arm and Videl was holding the other two.

THIS TIME:

Gohan and Videl sat in the auditorium as the little kids gurgled and cooed. Videl decided to break the silence.

"What motivated you to become a fighter?" Gohan looked up quickly debating whether or not to let this girl learn a little more about him. He was now proud of his heritage and up bringing. But it did feel a little odd to even consider letting an outsider from his family and friends know anything about him. That's why he was quite surprised when words suddenly started to spill forth from his lips.

"I was kidnapped by my uncle as a little kid and my father nearly died trying to save me. So then Mr. Piccolo took me and left me out into the wild for a little. He then began to train me. It seems my motivation is to protect my family and friends and people who can't do so for themselves or maybe it is just my heritage, either way both seem to keep me going." He looked back over at her, to gauge how she was taking his truthful tale.

"What motivates you Videl" He asked in a lower voice.

"To defend myself" She almost whispered

"Tell me, I've told you my life" He urged her gently.

"My mother told me to always look out for myself and kept telling me that fighting was something that was just in my blood. I never found out any more about it, she died when I was only 5, and after that my father wasn't much help. I trained myself with what just seemed to come to my naturally." She said while leaning back into her chair. Goten started to fuss and and seemingly sensing his friend distress Trunks started wailing. Gohan cringed with Golynn curled up in his good arm and he being one of the only few to be able to calm Goten, Gohan knew it was the only thing left to do. He allowed his tail to unwrap from under his gi and picked Golynn up. Then with his good arm he took Goten out of Videl's arm and slowly began to rock him. Videl didn't say anything at first and just calmed the now awakened Trunks down. Gohan thought back to the other night when he had snuck out to Bulma's to get it back.

Flashback

Gohan opened the window with only a thin Capsule Corp. jacket on to keep him warm. He took off towards Bulma's house in the dead of the night. He arrived within ten minutes later and knocked on her window. He was hoping only to wake Bulma and not the sleeping Vegeta or Trunks who would probably cry his lungs out at the disturbance. Luckily he didn't wake the others.

"Go..Gohan what's wrong?" Bulma stuttered sleepily amidst a yawn.

"I was wondering if you had any thing to grow my tail back, I think it would be useful again." Bulma looked at Gohan a moment then nodded and started to walk towards the lab.

"I have a serum but it might hurt a little." She said to the half saiyan in front of her, though curiously wondering what would make him want to get his tail back in the middle of the night. Gohan looked serious as he nodded and held out his arm allowing Bulma to inject the serum. He winced as a sharp pain went down his spine bringing him to his knees. A few moments later Gohan stood with a brown appendage swishing behind him. He thanked Bulma and left keeping his brown tail a secret, hidden under his gi.

Flashback over

"So Gohan you going to explain this?" Videl said with a mild amount of amusement in her voice, seeing as now Trunks was asleep and Goten giggling with joy.

"I could, but it's a long story. Could you though not tell anyone about this, if you do I'll spar you and tell you about it." Slowly as students began to trickle in Goten settled down and was able to be handed back to Videl, all the while Golynn and Trunks rested soundly.

Bulma looked out to the crowd looking towards Gohan and the girl holding her son and Chi-chi's twins. She smiled evilly as she realized how cute the two would look together. The principle came over and told Bulma she and her "assistants" could go on now. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked out onto the stage smiling and waving. Vegeta followed them out glaring icily to anyone that dared to speak.

"Hello students of O.M.S, I'm Bulma Briefs, currently the co-owner of Capsule Corp. My father is the other owner. This," Motioning to Chi-chi, "is my best friend, Chi-chi. She here's to help me out. Also behind me is my husband Vegeta." Some people in the crowd took a nice laugh since some were taller then him. He turned and gave them his official death glare that was usually for Kakarot. Most didn't dare to continue their laughing. Bulma smiled again and spoke.

"As you might or might not know Chi-chi and I are starting an after school program to certify people for babysitting. It will be open to anyone in grades 7th or 8th grade. Sorry 6th graders but you should concentrate on passing school." Gohan's head shot up in surprise.

'Why hadn't mom told me about this before?'

"These classes start today after school for anyone who is interested in taking them." Bulma said clearly. Chi-chi steeped forward and began to speak.

"After the assembly will Gohan Son and Videl Satan report here please? Thanks, for being such a good audience and please check out our program." Chi-chi and Bulma both took a bow and Vegeta turned his back to the crowd

Gohan and Videl remained seated until most people were gone, then with the twins and Trunks they walked up to the stage. Bulma had told Chi-chi her thoughts about Gohan and Videl. Both got a smirk that Gohan knew meant they were up to something. Golynn was pulling at her own tail that had been hidden the whole time up till now, having woke up at the very end of the assembly. This made it complicated for Videl to hold Goten who was trying to reach out to his sister. All three of the little kids were awake and gurgling at each other. Chi-chi picked up Goten and Bulma picked up Trunks. Vegeta surprised everyone by picking up Golynn and holding her like a regular person would hold an infant. He still wouldn't talk and kept on ignoring Gohan.

"Mom why didn't you tell me about these classes you were going to teach sooner?" Gohan question his mother. "

Well Gohan I thought it would be nice if I did it as a surprise. Enough of me though you two should head to your next class." Videl looked at the clock and said it was time for cooking class. She sighed, Gohan blew some air from the side of his mouth. Just before they left Vegeta spoke.

"Kakarot's brat bring the girl brat over to the G.R. to train after school." Gohan only nodded, this meant that Vegeta too had felt Videl's high Ki. They two left and rejoined the crowded halls.

A-N: I know I know short as hell but better then nothing also I will be starting a new story about Pan and someone else. Hee-hee!

Peace out plz leave some suggestions or comments to help cure my writer's block kiwi bob and rissa

**AN2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED ON 7-24-05**


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking class O the wonders!

Chapter 6: cooking class and training

A-N: Hi all thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Guess what, this as nothing to do with the story but, I GOT A KITTEN! Sorry had to get it out, plz enjoy the next chapter! I still have writers block. Thanks to the people who did make suggestions I have a really neat idea to use now!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

Me: I own DBZ!

Gohan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Gohan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine I own only Golynn

Gohan: Very good

Gohan and Videl walked into the foods room, as everyone but the teacher called it. On the black board, that covered most of the wall, was a recipe for pizza. The tables were covered with ingredients and other need supplies. The teacher, Mrs. Elmnut, walked in to the classroom smiling.

"Today class we get new partners for your new assignment. Let's see, Lee, Pena, and Missy can be group one. Group two is Jenny, Lizzy, and Mel. Group three is Erasera, Tyi and Jones. The last group is Videl, Sharpener, Kris and the new student Gohan." Some people groaned others looked very happy, mostly Tyi and Jones.

"Yeah we got Erasera she's got the highest grade average in this class." Jones stated.

"We're going to ace this, 'sides she's got a cute a..." Tyi said but was interrupted by Pena, Sharpener's older sister who failed a grade.

"Aww what about me?" Pena asked in a sicking sweet voice.

"Eww yeah right!" Half the class yelled laughing.

"Enough class start working!" Mrs. Elmnut said strictly.

Gohan, Sharpener, Kris and Videl sat around their cooking station looking clueless. Which all of them were. Gohan found out that Kris and Videl were tied for the lowest class cooking average but Sharpener was next in line for the lowest.

"Ok it says we should make dough first." Gohan said trying to remember how his mother used to make Pizza.

"Ok let me do that." Videl volunteered cautiously.

"I'll try at the sauce." Kris said with her usually evil laugh. That left Gohan and Sharpener to mix and cook all the ingredients, not a good idea. Everything began to go wrong from the start. To start when Videl was making the dough it kept getting crumbly and falling apart, so Videl asked Kris if she had any ideas to keep it together.

"Yeah use the peanut butter in the bottom cabinet over there." It made sense to Videl peanut butter was sticky and did taste good. She got out the jar of peanut butter and a knife; she took the sticky substance and spread it all around the white dough. By the time she had finished that the dough was brownish colored but otherwise looked good. Kris was still having fun mixing whatever she could get her hands on into her improved version of the teacher's sauce. She had already added M&Ms, some sprinkles, a bit of peanut butter and was just about to add some more cinnamon as Gohan asked her if she was finished.

"Yeah, do you want it now?" Kris called over her shoulder. Kris picked up her bowl of 'original' sauce. Videl's dough was spread out on the pan and all Sharpener did was pour the sauce on the dough. Gohan sprinkled many different types of cheese and other toppings. He added a few extra things he found like gummy worms and some Warheads candy. (A-N: Those really sour candies) All four stared at their almost finished project before Gohan slipped into the oven. Right before they went to head towards their next class Gohan cranked the oven up from 225 degrees up to 400.

Half an hour later when Gohan, Videl, Sharpener and Kris came back to the foods room they came face to face with a very angry looking Mrs. Elmnut.

"Are you all trying to make a mockery of my class? I can take one look at your so called pizza and tell you can't read or cook." She said sternly to the four students loudly in front of other students who had come back from their classes to get their pizzas for lunch.

"But Mrs. Elmnut..." Kris said trying to act innocent.

"No buts you do this every time, as punishment you will eat the whole thing." None of the group thought this was bad thing until they saw their 'creation'. The so called pizza was brown on the top and the crust was black. The 'toppings' were embedded in the surface. The gummy worms looked like they had seen better days, much better days. Sharpener looked like he was going to be sick. Kris looked like she wouldn't be able to eat. But Videl and Gohan decided to take one for the team and began to eat.

"So you two cracker heads how does that pizza taste?" Kris asked while trying to hold down her breakfast.

"Mm..it.'aste...mike..'eanut butter." Videl said through mouthfuls, Gohan only nodded in agreement. In less then two minutes the two kids had devoured the disturbingly good pizza. Mrs. Elmnut still looked very mad but scribbled down something that looked pretty close to an A. Just as the group left the foods room Gohan felt a strong energy from a far.

The next period was a free study hall period for most of the 8th graders in the school. Everyone was sent to various places, Videl lead Gohan off to the other half of the school. Gohan was quite confused he had seen most of the class go off in the complete other direction. Sharply Videl pulled him into a pitch black room. His eyes seemed to grow huge at the situation. He was locked in a closet with a girl he just met.

"Um Vi…" He was quite as Videl put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, I have to get to the other door before I can explain." He felt her body heat move away and then heard a soft tapping. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a small opening in the wall. Inside the wall was a room the size of one of the standard classrooms. He saw there was a few older sofas and a card table with sets of cards lying on it.

"Welcome to No Where!" Videl said with a slight smile. There was some shuffling from behind the two and from the hole in the wall emerged Sharpener, Earsera, Kris, and three more students.

"Gohan this is a spot I found in 6th grade, I had a fight with my father so for the next few days I darted around the school hiding, and I accidentally stumbled upon this little unused classroom. We think it was an old hideout for those days when the Red Ribbon Army was still at large. It's become our hideaway now."

"What happens when a teacher notices you're missing from your assigned room and asks where you were?" Gohan asked curiously noticing the three unnamed students and Kris had sat to play cards while Earsera and Sharpener had gone to cuddle up on the couch.

"You just say you where No Where." She said with a smile and then walked over to the card game at hand. Gohan noted that they were playing an old favorite of his, BullShit.

"Guys this is Gohan, Gohan this is Lily, Spike and Kody." Videl said as she pointed around the table. Lily had dark red hair with black streaked in the front and had large dark green eyes. She was quite thin; she seemed very fragile and came up to about Gohan's nose. Spike seemed to be her boyfriend, noticing the way he kept trying to keep his gaze off of her and on the card game. Spike was taller then Gohan but didn't look more then average with his curly blonde hair that barely reached the bottom of his ears. He had brown eyes and seemed a bit calmed and laid back. The last guy, Kody, was Gohan's height and had dark purple hair that he tied back at the nape of his neck. His eyes seemed to switch from different shades of blue to different shades of grey.

"Deal us in Spike."

It went pleasantly for a whole 47 minute period. Right before the bell all 6 students left one by one and went back to their rooms excluding Videl and Gohan who just wanted the halls for a few more minutes, hey being a hall monitor had it's ups. Finally Videl and Gohan headed over to their last class of the day, Social Studies. Gohan took a seat behind Videl knowing that this class would be like all the others, he would just be way ahead. Mr. Mist the teacher was a tall man he had a short blonde haircut. He droned on for nearly 40 minutes before the last bell rang telling the students of Orange Star Middle School that was school was over. The halls became very crowded extremely fast and it was a mad rush to get out. Gohan, Kris and Videl headed to their lockers slowly pushing through the crowds. Once Kris was knocked to the ground by someone racing down the halls, seeing as she was a good head or two shorter then the other students. Videl and Gohan both offered her a hand and they continued on to their respective lockers.

Gohan and Videl headed to the office for Videl to call her dad and say she was going to Bulma's. Gohan was talking to his mother as Videl made her phone call. Chi-Chi still had Goten in her arms. Bulma was already in the classroom that they would be using, watching Golynn and Trunks.

"Mom is it ok if I go to Vegeta's to train? I'm going to take Videl with me." Gohan said for once excited about something since the Cell games. His mother noticed it too, and smiled.

"Just be careful and watch out Videl." Chi-chi said to her oldest son. Happy he was going to do something instead of training by himself.

'Besides it might mean grandchildren later down the line!' Chi-chi thought happily and rushed back to the classroom to tell Bulma her trusted best friend. Gohan gave a half smile as Videl turned to say she was allowed to come. The two headed up to the roof so they could leave for Capsule Corp. As they neared the roof Gohan realized he would have to teach Videl how to fly if he was going to fly today.

'Oh well it shouldn't be that hard.' They reached the roof and Gohan started to hover. He was surprised though when Videl did the same thing.

"W..When did you learn how to do that Videl?" Gohan asked still in a bit of shock. Videl looked at Gohan, a little bit of confusion.

"What flying? I learned that from my mom when I was younger. Who taught you?" (A-N: was it Goku or Piccolo? I am leaning towards Piccolo, if I'm wrong just let me know.) Videl asked while doing small flips, hoping his father didn't teach him so he didn't go into a sad state.

"Mr. Piccolo taught me when he first started training me. Let's head over to Capsule Corp. Veggie head will get mad if we hold him up." Videl laughed and the two started off towards C.C.

A-N: I know I know it's very short I am so sorry. It's just that I just got out of school and I have been very busy! I just typed an extra long chapter of hopping time lines so if your looking for a long chapter go there. I hope you like this chapter any ways.

I know where I'm going with this I just don't know how to get there. But once I do your going to love it! Please review! If your looking for some Good stories try checking out Pan and Vegeta fics! Most are awesome!

Peace out kiwi bob and rissa!

AN2: THIS WAS EDITED ON 7-24-05


	7. Chapter 7: The fun of training with the ...

Chapter 7: The fun of training with the Vegetabl...Saiyan king

A-N: Not much to say just please read and review glad you came back. I decided to update all my fics if possible. Something happened in my family and I don't want free time right now. I also changed the markings of when ppl think. It's now ' ' instead of ( )

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Gohan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Gohan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine I own only Golynn

Gohan: Very good

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

/actions/

ENJOY!

Last time:

"W..When did you learn how to do that Videl?" Gohan asked still in a bit of shock. Videl looked at Gohan, a little bit of confusion.

"What flying? I learned that from my mom when I was younger. Who taught you?" (A-N: was it Goku or Piccolo? I am leaning towards Piccolo; if I'm wrong just let me know.) Videl asked while doing small flips, hoping his father didn't teach him so he didn't go into a sad state.

"Mr. Piccolo taught me when he first started training me. Let's head over to Capsule Corp. Veggie head will get mad if we hold him up." Videl laughed and the two started off towards C.C.

This time:

Gohan was off in deep thought as Videl and he flew towards the famous Capsule Corporation. Videl was spiraling as she flew; she had always loved the feeling of the wind on her face. A flock of birds went by and the two almost got caught in the middle of them. It only took a few moments for them to get to C.C. Surprisingly Vegeta stood outside with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face. Gohan landed first and Videl stood behind him. Vegeta took a look at the two teens and began into the house to the Gravity room. Before they entered Vegeta spoke.

"Hope the runt can take the gravity." He directed the insult to Videl who had changed into a red gi with a blue undershirt, she had pulled back her hair and had different shoes on. Videl's eye's narrowed and she returned the insult and then some.

"Runt? I could wipe the floor with your ass." She replied coolly. Vegeta looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Bring it runt." Both lowered into a sparing stance and then began. Gohan began his own set of stretches as he watched the beginning of the fight.

Videl flew at Vegeta as her top speed, which to Vegeta wasn't that great. He aimed a punch at her stomach but she moved at the last second only feeling the air pass by her. She threw a kick at Vegeta's head, he ducked and grabbed hold of her other leg. As Videl was whipped around by her leg she threw her arms forward landing in a flip as she was thrown. Doing back springs Videl backed off and then came flying back. An hour later the spar was still on, Gohan was surprised Videl had lasted this long and that Vegeta hadn't gone super saiyan yet. Quickly Videl disappeared for a second then reappeared behind Vegeta, elbowing him in the back. He went forward a bit then turned quickly and shot a ki blast at Videl. She tried her best to block the blast that was at the moment small, but couldn't hold for long as Vegeta went super saiyan. The whole size of the blast got bigger then before and soon Videl was surrounded by the whole thing. Gohan looked up at the blast trying to find a sign of Videl coming out of it, unfortunately for Vegeta this ticked Gohan off when she didn't come out of the blast. Gohan began to fight Vegeta fully powered up and full force. Videl looked around, some how she was still in the blast that had yet to fade away. She looked out and saw that Gohan too had gone blonde and was fighting Vegeta furiously. Vegeta finally had enough of his beating from Gohan and yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Gohan froze but still kept a hard glare on Vegeta. Vegeta put his hands together and shot a small blast at the ki bubble he had trapped Videl in.

"Hmpf brat I was only using my new technique on the runt." He claimed as Videl fell from the blast. Videl's gi was burnt, singed, ripped and torn in many places. Videl landed on the floor managing to stay on both of her feet surprisingly. Vegeta ate a senzu bean and reluctantly threw one to Videl. She looked at it curiously before Gohan nodded at her to eat it.

Minutes later Videl began doing sit-ups and crunches as Gohan fought it out with Vegeta. She could barley see what the guys were doing, but she was doing the little watching she could intently. Videl was in thought as the spar went on.

'Gohan has shared some of his secrets, but am I ready to share any of mine?' She questioned herself while catching glimpses of the fight.

Up in the air Gohan slammed his fist at Vegeta then swung his leg around at him. Both were only in super saiyan 1 form so it might be a some what fair fight. Veget took hold of Gohan's arm and twisted it behind his back. Gohan was at a standstill for a second, Vegeta had his good arm behind his back leaving his almost useless arm to fight with. Using his still inured arm Gohan shot his fist into Vegeta's face, not caring what it hit. Surprisingly Vegeta released Gohan's arm and brought both his hands to clutch his nose. It was broken and bleeding freely. Using his arm he whipped his nose and then launched his attack. Aiming a kick at Gohan's head, Vegeta fazed out and fazed in behind Gohan catching him slightly with the kick. They both continued sparring till a stray ki blast whizzed through air striking Videl in the back. With out much thought Gohan turned his back to Vegeta and flew down to where Videl was slowly getting up and brushing off. Gohan gave her an unreadable look then looked her over for injuries. Gohan decided it was time to grab a senzu bean for Videl and call it a night. He was hungry and felt like heading home. Of course as Gohan picked up the protesting Videl, Vegeta wouldn't let the spar end as a draw. He launched at Gohan who, with Videl, dodged away quickly. This went on a few more times before it was beginning to get under Gohan's skin. Telling Videl to land he charged up a huge blast and shot it at Vegeta. Turning and landing Gohan grabbed Videl, with an arm around her shoulders to balance her, began to walk out. That's when Vegeta, from his crater on the floor, spotted it. At first he was sure that he, the prince of all saiyans, was imaging things.

/Blink/ It was still there.

/Blink/ It was certainly there alright. Vegeta weakly shot towards Videl, grabbing a furry brown appendage that was wagging behind her as she walked out. Videl gasped and stiffened causing Gohan turn around with a growl. Strangely he stared at the tail, letting his own out of his gi. If it wasn't his and wasn't Vegeta's that meant it was...VIDEL'S! Vegeta let go of the tail that stuck out of a hole in the back of Videl's gi. Videl looked like she was going to lose it any second. Vegeta went to speak but never got his chance to as Videl fainted there on the spot. Gohan caught her before she could hit the ground. Shooting a glare over his shoulder Gohan marched towards the med. lab with Vegeta close behind him.

In the Med room Gohan laid Videl down on the nearest table and went for Bulma.

In her unconscious state she mumbled a bit. Gohan bent down closer to her to hear. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom said it wouldn't come back again."

A-N: I know it was short but I've got inspiration again. So it wont take long like this took. At least hopefully... 0.o love ya all!

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 7-24-05**


	8. Chapter 8: The tale of the tail

Chapter 8: The tale of the tail

A-N: I think some one else might of used that as title before sorry if some one did I give my self NO credit for that title. I bet none of you expected Videl to have a tail, makes you wonder what else she is hiding well let's find out today on DragonballZ... Uhhh I just had to say that...

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

One with the story!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Gohan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Gohan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine I own only Golynn

Gohan: Very good

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/actions/

ENJOY!

Last time:

/Blink/ it was still there.

/Blink/ it was certainly there alright. Vegeta weakly shot towards Videl, grabbing a furry brown appendage that was wagging behind her as she walked out. Videl gasped and stiffened causing Gohan turn around with a growl. Strangely he stared at the tail, letting his own out of his gi. If it wasn't his and wasn't Vegeta's that meant it was...VIDEL'S! Vegeta let go of the tail that stuck out of a hole in the back of Videl's gi. Videl looked like she was going to lose it any second. Vegeta went to speak but never got his chance to as Videl fainted there on the spot. Gohan caught her before she could hit the ground. Shooting a glare over his shoulder Gohan marched towards the med. lab with Vegeta close behind him.

In the Med room Gohan laid Videl down on the nearest table and went for Bulma.

In her unconscious state she mumbled a bit. Gohan bent down closer to her to hear. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom said it wouldn't come back again."

This time:

Videl felt like she was floating, all around her were beeping sounds and slight murmuring. She stiffly moved around causing even louder murmuring. Shakily Videl opened her eye's, seeing blue liquid all around her. Panicking she pulled off a mask that was on her face and pounded on the glass in front of her. There was a hissing and Videl fell into a pair of arms wetly. Videl let out a few coughs before she looked up to see the pair of arms belonged to her friend Gohan. Gohan slowly helped his friend up onto a lab table so Bulma could examine her. Vegeta could be seen off in one corner with his arms crossed over his chest and a curious look on his face. Bulma started examining Videl checking all her vital signs. Finally a few minutes later Bulma asked Videl if she could draw some blood for some test. Videl nodded and looked away as Bulma brought out a needle and poked it into her arm. Gohan looked on in worry since Videl was still wobbling around looking very unstable. Vegeta rudely began to ask too many questions at quick rate.

"So what are you, half or whole? Who are you and how did you end up on Earth?" Videl gave Vegeta her best glare possible; the after effects of the regeneration tank were wearing off now.

"I'm a half saiyan. My father, Hercule is just a plain human but my mother, Serenity was a full blooded saiyan. I'm not sure how she ended up on Earth, and I don't know why she left me with my father." Videl suddenly looked strange, and then frightened.

"You can't tell my father I told you! He'll kick me out to the street, the only reason he lets me stay is so he can add to his image by being a parental figure." She turned with a sadden looked on her face.

"I'm sorry Gohan I should have told you when you showed me your tail earlier." Videl looked down at her feet which now looked quite interesting to her. She then glanced quickly up at the clock.

"Gohan I have to go home, my 'father' will worry about me. I was supposed to check in the servants by now." Videl woozily hopped off the table and began walking towards the door. She was unfortunately stopped by Vegeta who was blocking the whole door.

"G.R. tomorrow, 5 in the morning." He didn't say any more but turned and left the room completely. Gohan waved bye to Bulma and followed Videl up to the roof to leave. It was a silent trip up the flights of stairs. At the top Videl lost her sanity and burst out laughing for some reason. Gohan raised an eyebrow but waited for her explanation. In between giggles Videl spoke.

"It's funny to see the state of us, our clothes are ripped and torn and my hair looks like a true saiyans should and I just find it all amusing." Gohan kept his eyebrow raised but then too let out a few chuckles. Videl lifted off the ground a bit but then landed again.

"Wanna eat dinner at my house? My dad is on another gathering fame mission type thing." Gohan gave a look at the sky.

"I would have to stop home first and check up on Mom and the twins. You could come with and we could eat dinner there. When did your dad leave I thought you talked to him earlier today." Gohan asked as he looked at Videl and then to her wiggling tail.

"I did talk to him he was just about to leave when I called. Do you think your mom will care?" Gohan smirked and lifted into the air.

"If I thought she would care would I've of asked?" Videl gapped and then punched him in the arm. Both took of towards Gohan's house in the mountains. Childish antics were insured the whole trip. Games of tag and races were natural for the two the whole way. It took them about half an hour to arrive on the lawn of the Son residents after Videl had stopped and told the servants where she was going. Both still feeling hyper and childlike from the flight, but none the less walked towards the door silently. Gohan didn't bother to even call in to his mother as he opened the door. Chi-Chi stood in the door way with Goten hanging onto her skirt attempting to stand and Golynn crawling next to him. She looked like she was about to over load. Her face lit up with happiness as she saw Gohan and then his friend. Goten reacted first and took a few wobbly steps towards Gohan. Golynn eye's full of curiosity crawled up to Videl and pulled her body up using Videl's ripped gi to support herself. Videl chuckled and picked Golynn up. The baby's eye's welled up with tears very suddenly and Chi-chi realized it was her cue to start dinner and ask questions later.

"Videl I'm changing into a different gi, I can lend you one then." Videl just nodded and sat on the floor amused by Goten and Golynn's little baby antics, random pulls on each others' tails, wails, and shouts of happiness.

Gohan entered his room with many thoughts spinning around his head. 'Another saiyan for Vegeta to rule... Even though we only met this morning I feel like I've known her for all my life...' His thoughts were, like usual, interrupted by his mother. Emerging from his room in a yellow and blue gi, he mumbled to Videl that there was a gi lying on the bed for her to change into, tail hole and everything. She too joined the dinner table moments later dressed in older gi of Gohan's that was light blue with an orange undershirt and belt. Surprisingly it fit pretty well and wasn't too big for Videl. Chi-chi had already begun to feed the twins leaving the two older demi- saiyans to fill their plates to the brink. Meats, veggies, rice's, fruits and other assortments of food lay out.

'Dang I thought my father's cook had it bad cooking for me, poor Chi-chi has 3 saiyans to fill and one is like a bottomless pit.'

(AN: ring a bell...Goten is the pit incase ya don't noe)

Chi-chi sat in her chair eating her food and feeding the twins all at once. She was surprised on how much more talkative Gohan was tonight, this girl had to be a good influence on him. After all the saiyans plus Chi-chi were full, all three helped put Golynn and Goten to bed.

'What a tiring task even for a saiyan, poor Chi-chi.' Videl thought as she was getting ready to say her goodbye's and head home. Chi-chi pulled Videl aside before she had a chance to walk out the door. She offered Videl a hand to shake and smiled.

"I'm Chi-chi as you know and I want to thank you. In one day it seems my Gohan has become a little better and seems to be healing more. His father's passing as affected us all greatly but I think it was he who took the hardest blow." Chi-chi said as she wiped away a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad I'm able to help, Gohan seems like he's going to be a close friend from now on. Bye Mrs. Son bye Gohan sees you at school tomorrow!" Videl hovered into the air waving behind her as she shot off to her home in Satan city.

Videl landed on her balcony on the side of the house. She slipped the doors open quietly, hoping not to disturb the maids. As she changed into her pajama's she thought of all the things that had happened to today.

' I just met Gohan but already he seems so close. He has such a wonderful little family, though that mother of his might be a tad be exaggerating, I mean Gohan seemed fine not like someone who was emotionally unstable.' She head one of the servants walking down the hall and knew that was her cue to quickly get in bed and pretend to be asleep.

(A-N: I know you ppl must get bored if the same thing happened again at school for a while so lets just say it's been going like normal school year would and nothing much is happening. Videl and Gohan have grown closer and Videl's been training in the mornings with Vegeta and Gohan watching. Also no one in Z-gang, save Vegeta, his family and the Sons, know that Videl is a half saiyan. Oh and there's been no word from Piccolo about the 2 mysterious ki's yet)

Three months later early December

Gohan sat on the gravity room floor. It was almost 7 o' clock and that meant his and Videl's training was almost over for today. Videl at the moment was in a heated spar with Vegeta who happened to be in super saiyan form to defend himself from Videl's speed and newer strength. A timer went off and the gravity all went away. Videl slowly glided to the floor near Gohan's right. He looked at her and tossed her senzu bean with his almost completely healed arm. When I, the author, say almost completely healed I mean that only bits of the nerve tissue need yet to heal. Meaning he could almost use normally again. But he hadn't given up fighting like his mother had hoped this would teach him to do.

Videl walked into a separate room to change out of her dark blue saiyan armor and into her school clothes. Since all of her training started she found that most of her old clothes didn't fit loosely and her father refused to waste money for new clothes. Now Videl wore to school some of Gohan's gi's or one of the new Chi-chi had made her. Today it was a yellow pants and over shirt, a red long sleeve under shirt and a matching head band. Over the months Videl hadn't cut her hair and in result she had a spiky mess. Her new unruthly hair had started a war between her and Gohan. Now when close enough they would attack each others hair, the mission, to mess it up and keep their own in tact. Yes, yes very childish but very fun. Videl was now often seen at Gohan's house, spending time with him and his family.

As Videl exited the changing room Gohan entered so he could change into his gi for the day. His was dark blue pants and over shirt with a yellow under shirt. Vegeta snorted loudly as the two left for school. Bulma was going to the school to talk to the principle about some type of gathering.

'Hmpf who cares?' Turning his back he headed back towards his brat, Trunks, for a rare father\son moment.

Bulma walked towards the office of Orange Star Middle School briskly. She had a meeting with the principle of the school and was due at the school now. Bulma planned to give the soon to be 8th graders a tour of Capsule Corp. Poor Gohan and Videl would be bored out of their minds since they had seen Capsule Corp. every morning. The principle was waiting at his office door to invite her in. He smiled and pointed to a sear. Bulma sat and turned towards the seated, happy principle.

"I would like to give the new 8th graders a tour of my and my father's marvelous business; it would be beneficial to their learning. It would help them see some of the major job opportunities and other things they could have to do when they're adults." The principle flashed another smile and spoke.

"Ah, Mrs. Briefs, I see you point, maybe the day before Christmas break?" Bulma shook her head in a no fashion.

"It would have to be two days before, I need two days to show them everything, they could spend the night, I have more then enough room. Then after the tour we could have a small Christmas dance for the students." At this idea the principle nodded and looked excited. He seemed to only be able to smile.

"Excellent idea Mrs. Brief's, most of the students will be dressed up any ways." He took Bulma's hand and shook it before she left the office. The principle started typing up a permission trip as soon as she was gone.

A-N: so what do you think? I'm bringing this into an all different type of Gohan fic. No they're wont be a lot of Gohan\Videl torture but they're shall be my attempts at humor! Leave me some ideas on what could happen. If I use your idea I will dedicate the chapter to you!

Peace out

Leave a review

Kiwi

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**


	9. Chapter 9: The What?

Chapter 9: The what?

A-N: well I've got some one who really wants this story updated. I'm sorry it takes me a long time to update, I kinda started losing my inspiration when they stopped playing DBZ.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Gohan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Gohan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine I own only Golynn

Gohan: Very good

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

/actions/

ENJOY!

Last time:

"Ah, Mrs. Briefs, I see you point, maybe the day before Christmas break?" Bulma shook her head in a no fashion.

"It would have to be two days before, I need two days to show them everything, they could spend the night, I have more then enough room. Then after the tour we could have a small Christmas dance for the students." At this idea the principle nodded and looked excited. He seemed to only be able to smile.

"Excellent idea! Most of the students will be dressed up any ways." He took Bulma's hand and shook it before she left the office. The principle started typing up a permission trip as soon as she was gone.

This time:

It was the middle of gym class and the two demi-saiyans were bored. They were made to waste good sparring time, now as they waited for the class to finish running the mile. They were meditating to pass the remaining time. Videl was trying to find her ki center so she could learn to track ki. Something she had insisted Gohan teacher her so Vegeta couldn't hide his attack from her during a spar. Gohan was off thinking of his lost father as he waited for her to find it. The teacher had learned to leave them alone and let them do their own thing the hard way a few weeks ago.

flash back

"Son, Gohan! Why have you stopped running? Didn't I say everyone had to run the practice mile today?" Gohan was sitting back against a wall in meditation position. He opened only one eye half way and looked at the teacher.

"I've already ran it." He claimed and closed his eye again. Videl walked over and took a seat beside him in a similar fashion. The teacher looked at both of them, his face turning red and spoke again.

"It's only been 3 minutes, it's impossible to run it that fast!" Gohan got up and looked at the teacher. He stood about a head higher then the non-believing teacher.

"I did what I was told, how I was told, so respect that sir." Gohan crossed his arms over his chest in a Vegeta like manner without realizing it.

"Boy give me 50 push-ups or a detention!" Gohan mumbled something that sound like 'oh please' and took a push-up stance. Instead of using both hands though he balanced himself on his right hand.

'Doesn't matter, just going to help me build up my arm again.' Gohan thought to himself as the teacher turned his back to him. Now said teacher only looked away for about a minute or two but when he turned back Gohan was back in his meditating stance and Videl was doing the same.

"Boy are you TRYING to mock me? I just said 50 push-ups! Get to it!" Gohan looked the teacher in the eyes, a glare evident in his facial expression.

"Sir Do you know who my father was?" Gohan asked in a cold, low voice, his eyes never leaving the teachers, even as he stood and looked down on the man.

"My father was Son, Goku. He was part of Earth's Special Forces team along with a group of select others. Do you know what training with them since you were 5 does to your abilities?" The gym teacher still had a look of shock on his face, never had one of his students stood up to him.

"I can run your lame excuse of a physical fitness test in under a minute at my top speed, so shut your mouth and leave me alone!" Gohan said before he took his seat yet again and began to meditate along side Videl. She looked up at him with a small impish smile.

"Makes you wonder if saiyans PMS." Gohan looked at her with his serious glare but then let a small smile grace his face.

flashback over

Videl's brows were scrunched together in concentration. She wasn't finding her ki center as easily as she did for flying. Gohan had said it would be pretty easy since she could fly. Her tail wiggled uncomfortably in the back of her gi.

'I should have wrapped it around my waist.' Videl thought as her concentration was broke even father then before. Gohan looked over at her and could of chuckled but didn't.

'She's just like I was when I started ki locating.' After a few moments a small smile came to Videl's face. Gohan raised an eyebrow as Videl opened her eyes.

"The bells going to ring." Videl said before ruffling Gohan's hair and racing towards the door as the bell loudly rung signaling the 2nd to last period of the day. Gohan tried to fix his rat's nest a.k.a. his hair as he tore up the stairs to his last class of the day to catch Videl. Oh yes, revenge was the game of the day for Gohan.

The art classroom smelled of clay when Videl, Gohan, Erasera, and Sharpener entered. They were finally going to get to start their clay projects that most students had been looking forward to. Grey lumps were placed at each person desk along with tools and instructions. Looking up at the front desk Videl noticed they had a substitute, meaning they could officially bring about havoc. The teacher said his name was Mr. Onlay and told the just to start with whatever they were to be doing. Gohan started immediately, since art was his favorite class, despite the teacher. The goal this time was to sculpt a mythological creature. Again he thought of Shenron as his first idea. So currently he was shaping the head of the great dragon while Videl beside him sculpted a Pegasus. The bell rang about an hour later and everyone ran up the stairs for their last period of the day.

Upstairs Videl was in the way back of the room while Gohan was placed in the way front. They had gotten in trouble for talking so often that the teacher had separated them. Videl sat next to Sharpener and Kris. Erasera didn't seem to be around the classroom at the moment. An announcement come on over the louder speaker, this being one of the things the OSMS was famous for.

"Any student in 7th willing to try out for chorus or the play please come to the band room now" Gohan watched as Videl, Kris and a few boys left the room. He being the curious saiyan he was decided to follow along. In the band room boys and girls surround a piano sitting around doing some singing warm ups. Videl motioned at a seat next to her and Kris.

"You're going to join chorus?" Kris asked very surprised that Gohan was there.

"Who knows Kris maybe he's here to try out for the play like me and you!" Videl said with a laugh

"The play? What is it on?" Gohan asked only semi-interested, hey it was something different then all his training and that would please his mother.

"No one knows what the play is until they are picked." Kris said while shaking a bit, you could tell she was nervous. Videl looked over at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile before walking up on stage. Gohan watched as Kris said her lines that were on a piece of paper, making some mistakes and being a little less then loud. Kris walked down looking a bit relieved and giving Videl a thumb up signal before she left. Videl was now looking quite confident as she took to the stage. Gohan was watching intently as she did so, wondering what talents Videl had outside of fighting.

Gohan was amazed in a sense when Videl walked off the stage and took her seat next to him again. Videl had gone up and was great in his own mind. A small nudge was what brought him back to the real world where he belonged. Videl was looking at him and point towards the stage.

"Your up, break a leg!" She whispered to him as he stood up and left his seat. He was handed a small piece of paper that had a few sets of sentences. It also contained a tongue-twister that was pretty long.

'Oh well, here I go.'

After he had finished the evil tongue-twister as he had dubbed it he took a seat next to Videl and again Kris.

The main lady in charge took to the stage and tipped the microphone down to her height.

"The following people did not make the play; please leave after your name is called. Pena, Jones, Becky, Alex..." The list went on and on for a few minutes until the lady finally finished. After the named people left the lady again spoke into the microphone.

"The play we will be performing is the re-enactment of the Cell Games!"

A-N: well there you's go! Interesting eh?

Mini Vegeta: geez who cares bout Gohan what about me!

Me: hits with a bat Gohan's cute let him be

Gohan: yeah I'm cute

Me: yes now don't let it go to your head

well that's it till next time please leave me some reviews!

Peace

kiwi and friends


	10. Chapter 10: The Authors note?

I'm editing this whole story I suggest going back and starting at the beginning cuz i've done some major changespar par .par thankspar kiwi-samapar par Oh i guess i mite wanna put a part of a chapter in here so it doesn't get reported as just an author notepar par par Little preview of what's to come

Last time: After he had finished the evil tongue-twister as he had dubbed it he took a seat next to Videl and again Kris.par par The main lady in charge took to the stage and tipped the microphone down to her height.

"The following people did not make the play, please leave after your name is called. Pena, Jones, Becky, Alex..." The list went on and on for a few minutes until the lady finally finished. After the named people left the lady again spoke into the microphone.

"The play we will be preforming is, the re-enactment of the Cell Games!"

This time:

Gohan fell out of his chair, landing smack dab on the floor. He gave a dazed look up at Videl who was looking down at him from her seat. Her one eyebrow was raised in a questioning way as she continued to look at him. Slowly the shocked hybrid climbed back into his seat as others turned to look at him. The lady stared speaking again in a more cheery tone and with more enthusiasm.

"My name is Mrs. Okattaki and I hope to learn all of your names.we've got some interesting parts for everyone but before we begin,we actuallyhave one more person to add to the list of actors. His name is Mirai Briefs and he tried out the other night before the rest of you. Now I will be handing out your scripts and parts as he takes a seat." Mrs.Okattaki turned around and started to pick up the scrips and separate them. Gohan lifted his arm and mentioned for Mirai to come sit with him as soon as he walked down the stage. The purple haired boy instantly smiled and jogged over to the seats. Videl was quite surprised, she had never seen someone with purple hair. As the boy sat Gohan looked at him in a sort of amazed way.

((this is unless i decided to change this new chapter and the chapter before it ; ) ))


End file.
